Throughout this specification the term "parenteral device" shall be taken to include any device which can be used for the conveyance of parenteral fluids which are to be introduced into or drawn from the body through the skin and shall include within its scope a syringe, a cannula, a hypodermic needle, an intravenous infusion line, and like devices.
A primary characteristic of parenteral devices is the provision of a sharp hollow needle to facilitate the transfer of fluids to or from the body. The difficulty created by the presence of such a needle arises from the possibility of injury which may be caused to a user or to medical staff when using the device, or indeed to any person who may be required to handle the device before or after use.
Of course, the injury itself does not represent the major concern; the major concern arises from the dangers of infection from such injuries due to the presence of pathogens which may be present on the needle as a result of its use. Indeed, it has been proven that a number of viral infections, notably the HIV virus and hepatitis B, can be transmitted by the reuse of needles previously used to inject an infected individual.
These dangers have resulted in the development of very careful and sometimes detailed disposal procedures being adopted in institutions where such parenteral devices are used. It has also resulted in attempts being made at developing single use parenteral devices that are not capable of being reused.
However, the disposal procedures adopted by such institutions are not able to be enforced in out-of-clinic situations, such as those situations where individuals inject recreational drugs. Further, the users of recreational drugs are often capable of quite easily manipulating a so called "one use" syringe to be able to continue using that same syringe.